Finale (theme)
"Finale" is the ending theme of Final Fantasy II, composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances Final Fantasy II As the ending theme, "Finale" plays after the Emperor of Hell is defeated, during the ending sequences and the credit roll. It is the thirty-ninth track of the first soundtrack, All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II. In the WonderSwan Color version, "Finale" was remastered by Tsuyoshi Sekito and released as the twenty-ninth track of the original soundtrack. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary releases, "Finale" is also heard during the ending sequence of the Soul of Rebirth post-game sidestory. ''Final Fantasy XV The original version appears in the music player as the seventh track of Memories of FFII purchased from Longwythe Rest Area for 100 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) "Finale" was included in the medley of ending themes created for the game's ending theme: "DISSIDIA -ending- from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY", the twenty-fourth track of the soundtrack's second disc. It is the second theme of the medley. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Finale" was again included in the medley of ending themes created for "DISSIDIA 012duodecim-ending- from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY", the twentieth track of the soundtrack's third disc. Like in Dissidia, it is the second theme of the medley. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The original NES version of "Finale" is heard at the end of the Final Fantasy II Series Play mode. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Finale" reappears as a Field Music Sequence, offering the ability to manually play it as one would an ordinary track. Arrangement album appearances Symphonic Suite Final Fantasy The Final Fantasy II "Finale" was performed on the Symphonic Suite Final Fantasy "SCENE IV", by the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra and conducted by Katsuhisa Hattori on the 20th of May of 1989. Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow "Love Will Grow" is a vocal arrangement of "Finale" featured in the music album. It is the 10th track of the album. Lyrics :Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, :It's true that love is here to stay; :All we have to do is to face tomorrow. :Love will grow; there's no need to run and hide, :It's true we've always been so slow– :Should I tell you now what's been burning inside? :Darling, strange days are over, :Fears and tears, they're all gone. :This is the very beginning– :Now, the world is meant for you and me. :Love will grow; there's one thing I'm sure of now: :I know that we'll get no more sighs, :Love is to us true-blue, and there's no sorrow. :Love will grow; come what may, we'll never part. :Let's hold on tight to dreams of ours, :Even though we've still got a long way to go... :Darling, strange days are over, :Fears and tears, they're all gone. :This is the very beginning– :Now, the world is meant for you and me. :See how the day has just broken, :Oh, so fresh from the world :See how the brand new sun's coming up– :Let it now...shine on me! :Shine on you...shine on me! :Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, :It's true that love is here to stay; :All we have to do is to face tomorrow! Compilation album appearances Potion 2: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy The vocal arrangement of "Finale" from Love will Grow is included in this album as its # track. Etymology Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy II Category:Event themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Event themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call